


How to settle lag issues

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: In hindsight, Mumbo didn't expect this to happen.He had went AFK overnight at his iron farm, he needed a few stacks of iron blocks for his base, so he didn't think  anything bad would happen.Apparently, something bad did happen.After he came back from being AFK, he got two very angry messages.Mumbo, you lagged the server out like mad dude!!! My blazes all escaped!!Mumbo!! I fell from my OMEGA tree and died! All my stuff despawned cuz u lagged us out!!....Well, shit.
Relationships: Mumbo/Doc/Iskall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	How to settle lag issues

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this a two in the morning, and I'm only on mobile when I write these, so plz excuse any mistake!!!

In hindsight, Mumbo didn't expect this to happen. 

He had went AFK overnight at his iron farm, he needed a few stacks of iron blocks for his base, so he didn't think anything bad would happen. 

Apparently, something bad did happen. 

After he came back from being AFK, he got two very angry messages. 

<Docm77> Mumbo, you lagged the server out like mad dude!!! My blazes all escaped!! 

<Iskall85> Mumbo!! I fell from my OMEGA tree and died! All my stuff despawned cuz u lagged us out!! 

....Well, shit. 

Mumbo bit his lip, feeling guilt settle in his stomach. 

<MumboJumbo> oh no... I'm so sorry guys!!

Mumbo sighed and sat back on his bed, he had came back to he new 'base between bases' base a few hours ago. He hated himself for what he did, he knew Doc had worked hard on getting those blazes in his bace, and he knew what it was like to lose all your stuff to somthing stupid. 

But, Mumbo had no diamonds to pay them.

Mumbo groaned and ran a hand through his hair, going through his options. He could work for them? Do some projects for them but, he wasnt that good at building. The other men were both good a redstone, so he couldn't even help in the regard....

What could he do to apologise?!

Mumbo face flushed as a thought came to the front of his mind, something he hadn't thought about in a very long time. Somthing he hadn't thought about since the civil war, when he saw Doc evil smirk and Iskalls grinning smug face. When there swords would clash I'm battle and everytime it would make Mumbo lose his breath and heart beat faster. Mumbk swallowed roughly.

....It could work. And in more way then one. 

!!!!

Iskall was frustrated. 

Not to the point to where he was angry with Mumbo, no way. 

Just.....Frustrated he lost his stuff. 

Iskall knew Mumbo would take this to heart, and try to find some way to pay Doc and him back, but Iskall knew that Mumbo wasnt the richest hermit on the server. Iskall huffed, he had gotten a message from Mumbo a few minutes ago to meet him at his base, Iskall had asked why and Mumbo replied with a simple 'to pay you back'

Iskall grinned as Mumbos base came into view. 

What was his friend doing now?

!!!!

Doc was fuming. 

No, that doesn't convey how angry his is. 

Doc was Livid. 

The creeper knew Mumbo would fell guilty, but that didn't stop Doc from feeling anger simmer underneath his skin as he walked along the roof of the neither. Mumbo had told Doc to come by his base, so Doc had agreed. 

As Doc walked through the portal and to the other side, he noticed Iskall stood in front of him. 

Doc frowned. "Iskall? Mumbo message you too?"

Iskall grinned nervously. "Yeah!" Iskall bit his lip. "Hey Doc? Go easy on him okay, I'm sure he feels bad enough..." Iskalls breath hitched when he saw Doc narrow his eye and growl. 

"I'll be the judge of that"

Iskall swallowed as he followed him into Mumbo base, feeling nervousness for his friend settle in his stomach. 

!!!

Mumbo jolted as voices reached his ears, and took a deep calming breath. Mumbo stood to his feel and shrugged off his jacket, undoing his tie as he walked to meet the other men.

Mumbo came around the corner to see a worried looking Iskall and a pissed Doc and he swallowed roughly. "Uh, hey guys!" 

Doc growled. "Why'd you call us here? To pay us? With what?" 

Iskall huffed, frowning up at the creeper. "Dude, chill...." 

Mumbo closed his eyes, stealing his nerves. "I-I dont have diamonds-" Doc scoffed at that"-but, I uh.....I have....somthing else....." Mumbos face flushed bright red as he shifted on his feet, feeling the gazes of the two other men all over him. 

"I....I have me.....you both c-can do what ever you want to me...."

Mumbo opened his eyes and watched as realisation dawned on the other to mens faces. 

Doc frowned. ".....Are you sure?" 

Mumbo licked his lips. "Y-yes"

Iskall sighed, his cheeks going red. "Mumbo, do you know what your offering right now?" 

Mumbo nodded shakily, starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. "I do..." Mumbo walked closer to the other two, reaching out and grabbed one hand of each male, biting his lip. "S-safewords.....Red" 

Doc gaze darkened. "Last chance Mumbo, are you sure?" Mumbo paused to think about it, and all he could focus on was the heat burning in his stomach and the way he heart was beating in his chest. 

"....Yes, i-im sure...."

Iskall groaned, before he reached forword and grabbed Mumbo by the shoulders, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. 

Doc smirked as he watched the others frantically kiss, starting to slowly guide them to Mumbos bed, relishing in the sounds coming from the other men. 

Mumbo gasped as he was suddenly pushed back on his bed, spreading pit on his back with his arms by his head and he stared up at the two others looking down at him, both with lust and hunger shining on there faces. Mumbo watched as Doc shrugged of his lab coat, moving to sit inbetween Mumbos spread legs and resting his hands on he knees. 

Doc grinned evily. "So, we can do anything?" 

Mumbo nodded, shuddering when he felt Iskall sit next to his side. "A-anything..." 

Doc chuckled, leaning down to undo Mumbo trousers. "Okay, you asked for it..." Doc looked up at Iskall. "Ready to have fun Iskall?"

Iskall rolled his eye and nodded, before he lent down to mouth at Mumbo chest, his warm breath causing goosebumps to rise over the pale skin. 

Mumbo whimpered as he trousers were pulled off, his mind going fuzzy as Iskall kissed and bit at his chest and neck. The moustached man gasped when Doc bit into his thigh, making Mumbo shudder and grab Iskalls shoulder. The duel sensation of Iskalls calm kisses and Doc rough demanding ones were enough to quickly get Mumbo shifting on the bed, arousal settling in his stomach. 

Iskall glanced down to see Doc slowly pull down Mumbo boxers and slowly trailed his mouth to bite at Mumbos stomach. Iskall grunted and sat up, quickly undoing his shirt and pulling it off, before continuing to kiss Mumbos now naked chest. 

Mumbo could feel his whole body tremble from the sensations of both men kissing him, sharp teeth and rough bites, soft kisses and gentle nips. Mumbos legs were suddenly lifted to rest on Docs shoulders, his legs spread wide. Mumbo looked down with wide eyes to see Doc looking up with a evil glint in his eyes. 

"So...." Doc breath brushed against Mumbos erection, making Mumbo shiver. "....if I could do anything....I could go in dry? No prep....nothing...." Doc raised a brow. "That sound good to you?" Mumbo closed his eyes, feeling nervousness settle in his stomach, the thought of Doc going in dry was frightening, and Mumbo couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the idea.

Iskall sighed and rubbed Mumbos sides, glaring down at Doc. "No, we cant do that to him dude...." Iskall frowned. "It wont be good for him" Doc rolled his eyes, leaning closer to Mumbos cock. Then Doc grinned, making Mumbo frown with confusion, oblivious to the fast Docs mouth was now open over Mumbos cock-

Then Doc was swallowing him down to the base. 

Mumbo jolted with a shout, his hands threading in Docs hair and pulling roughly. "D-Doc! Oh m-my!-" Mumbo whined when the creeper swallowed around him, Doc throat constricting around his cock. 

Iskall groaned and felt himself grow impossibly harder in his trousers. Iskall quickly stripped off and sat behind Mumbo, pushing at Mumbo into his was sat up and resting his chest. Iskall kissed Mumbos neck, just listening to the moans and whines coming from the male sat in his lap. 

Doc looked up at Mumbo to see his gasping and shuddering, and hummed around Mumbos cock. He licked at the head and the underside, swallowing the bitter taste of precome on his tongue. Doc watched as Mumbo breathing got heavier, his arms tence and legs tremble where they were thrown over Doc shoulders, and with one more hum around the appendage, Mumbo came with a high pitched moan of Docs name. 

Mumbo whined as Doc pulled of him, swalloing the come in his mouth and leaning back to stare down Mumbo with a smug smile. "So...." Doc grinned. "Wanna keep going?" Mumbo licked his lips, and nodded. 

Doc kissed Mumbos collar bone, before leaning back and grinning at Iskall. "Your turn?" Iskall rolled his eyes, rubbing Mumbos side gently. Iskall bit his lip. "Mumbo? You got lube here, right?" 

The moustached man panted and nodded, pointing to his bedside table. "T-there..." Iskall nodded and grabbed it, popping it open and spreading in on his fingers. He reached under Mumbo and circled his entrance. "This okay Mumbo?" 

Mumbo nodded frantically. "Y-yes, iskall please-" Mumbo whined as Iskall pushed a finger into him, easily pushing it in to the last knuckle. 

Doc chuckled, moving and wrapping Mumbos legs over his hips, pressing close to Mumbos chest. "Didnt expect this from you Mumbo...." Docs voice was low and teasing, and he rubbed at Mumbo shaking thighs. "Didn't even think you would offer this as payment. Not that were complaining..." Doc nudge Iskall. "Right dude?"

Iskall gave a strained laugh, pushing another finger inside of Mumbo, only light brushing his prostate. "Uh, yeah..." Iskall groaned when Mumbo moaned. "Not complaing....."

Doc rolled his eye, glancing down at were Iskall was stretching Mumbo open, the grinned. "Hey...." He tapped at Mumbo cheek, tilting his head when Mumbos hazy and lust filled eyes focused on him. Doc licked his lips. 

"Can you take both of us? At the same time?"

Iskall froze, and he growled at Doc. "Dude, that ridicu-"

"Y-yeah..." 

Two sets of eyes looked at Mumbo flushed face, Mumbo panting and not meeting there gazes. "I-I can take b-both of Y-you....." 

Doc smirked. "Oh?" 

Iskall blinked, his fingers stoping inside of Mumbo. "....are you sure dude?" 

Mumbo shifted on Iskalls fingers, biting his lip and grabbing Docs shoulders. "Y-yeah, please? I-I can take it..."

Doc growled. "Fukin' slut" then he was kissing with enough force to make Mumbo cry out in his mouth, his tongue immediately taking advantage and exploring the new territory. 

Iskall kissed Mumbo shoulder, moving his fingers around before adding third, swearing when Mumbo pressed down on his bare cock. Iskall blinked to clear his lustful mind, pulling his fingers and adding more lube, pressing in again and adding a forth. 

Mumbo moaned into Docs mouth, feeling his cock twitch as Iskalls fingers stretched him open, pressing against his prostate and making him whine. Mumbo pulled back and gasped for air, rolling his hips down on Iskalls fingers. "P-please, I'm ready! F-fuck me, please!" 

Doc roughly pulled Mumbo up on his knees, Iskalls fingers pooping out of him, and pressed his cock head against Mumbos hole. "Iskall, lube" Iskal swallowed and handed Doc the bottle, watching as his hand stroked his cock, the erection dripping and twitching where it rested. Iskall glanced up to see Doc smirking at him and swallowed at the almost predatory look in his eyes. "Dont worry Iskall..." Doc chuckled. "After this, I'll fuck you into the bed too"

Then he was pushing in to Mumbo at a steady and slow pace, groaning at the tight heat around him. 

Mumbo eyes rolled back and he fell against Iskalls chest, his nails digging into Docs shoulders as he stared open mouthed at the ceiling. His body was burning and shaking with pleasure, Docs cock stretched him out almost impossibly wide, Mumbo lifted his head, tears rolling down his face. "...Iskall....p-please- Doc-so b-big...." Mumbos voice was breathy and weak, but he still looked back at Iskall with teary eyes. "I-iskall, c-come on- please?" 

Iskall groaned and pressed against Mumbos already filled hole, biting his lip. "Are you sure?" Iskall watched as Mumbo nodded almost frantically and swallowed roughly, before pressing gently into Mumbo, groaning as he pressed along side Docs own cock, feeling Mumbos walls press against both of there cock. 

Doc moaned, resting his head against Mumbos shoulder. "Fuck, so tight! So tight...." 

Mumbo shakily pressed a hand against his stomach, almost feeling the stretch of the cocks inside of him. Mumbo stared down with teary eyes as the others began to move, letting out babbling moans a plead for more as he was thrusted into, his head falling back against Iskall shoulder and eyes shutting as he relished in the feeling of being so impossibly filled. 

Doc panted and rolled his hips, grinned when it pulled twin sounds of pleasure from the other two men. The cyborg pulled out halfway and grinned over Mumbos shoulder at Iskall. "Ready?" Iskall groaned and nodded, gripping Mumbos hips as he pulled out slightly to, and together they pushed back in. 

Mumbo screamed, his voice hoarse, and came, his come painting Docs stomach. 

Doc and Iskall moaned and continued to move inside the other man, both pushing and pulling in rythem with each other, each time thrust hitting Mumbos prostrate and sending Mumbo into overstimulated whines and sobs. Iskall grit his teeth, his thrusts growing faster as he felt his stomach start to burn. 

Docs eye rolled slightly and slammed up into Mumbo, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as he panted. Doc suddenly jolted as nails dug into his back, leaving marks and drawing blood, making the creeper moan loudly and his hips drive impossibly deeper inside of Mumbo. 

Mumbos breath was only coming out in pants and whines, legs numb and body shaking. "...P-please...." Mumbos voice was barely heard over the sound of slapping skin and groans, but it easily showed how desperate his was. Mumbo eyes rolled back as enough orgasm unexpectedly washed over him, his cock twitching weakly. 

Iskall moaned. "I-im gonna'-" Doc growled, his grip tight on Mumbos hips. 

"Y-yeah, me too! F-fuck!" 

Iskall thrusted deep into Mumbo and with a deep groan, came inside. Doc gave a few more desperate thrusts, before he too was going in as deep as possible, and his come coated Mumbos already covered walls. 

Mumbo could see spots, his eyes wide and mouth agape, drool running down his chin and whole body numb.

And then, everything went black. 

!!!!

When Mumbo woke up, he couldn't move. 

His leg were numb and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Mumbo blinked his eyes open, staring around the room and trying to catch his bearings. 

Mumbo frowned, pushing himself up and wincing at the pain that shot up his spine and back. Mumbo swallowed roughly and looked around the room, hoping to see two familiar figures from last night somewhere in the room.

He was alone, and their clothes were gone. 

Mumbo blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears then suddenly filled his eyes, ignoring the way his heart seemed to clench in his chest. 

He shouldn't be surprised really. He had offered to pay them back, that's all, why would they stay? Mumbo-

...He was an idiot to think anything would come from this. 

He should have known from when he got to know Doc better during the civil war nothing could come of his crush. 

And Iskall was his best friend, he didn't feel the same as Mumbos felt for him....

God, Mumbo really is spoon. 

Mumbo sniffed and wiped at his eyes, but tears were already rolling down his face. The pain in his chest out weighing the pain down below. Mumbo let out a heart wrenching sob, his body shaking with the effort to stay quiet. 

Stupid, stupid stup-

"Mumbo?" 

The crying males head snapped up to the sound of the voice, eyes focusing of the form of a certain creeper on the other side of the room staring at him. Doc swore and turned away. "Iskall! Get in here, now!" Mumbo heard footsteps and then a concerned Iskall was stumbling in next to Doc, staring at Mumbo with wide eyes. 

Almost in perfect sink, Doc and Iskall were walking over to the bed and sitting on either side of him, their hands caressing his skin and gently kisses were pressed to his cheeks and shoulders. 

Mumbo whimpered and grabbed clung on to the other men, pulling them close. ' i- I thought...." Mumbo swallowed the lump in his throat. '".......I thought you left me...."

Doc sighed, kissed Mumbo cheek, and ran his hand through Mumbo messy hair. "No, we were seeing if you had any healing potions..." Iskall nodded. 

"I was gonna' make us breakfast. "The tanned male smiled softy, wiping away Mumbos tears. "We would never leave you Mumbo" 

Doc nodded. "Yeah, of course we wouldn't we-' Doc cut himself off, stareing at Iskall in a panic. Iskalls eyes widened. 

Mumbo sniffed and looked between them in confusion. "W-what?" Mumbo watched as both men looked away sheepishly, iskalls face flushing and Docs face going uncharacteristically nervous. Mumbo frowned. "Please?"

Doc sighed, looking back at Mumbo with a soft smile. "Well.....we were talking and realized uh...." Doc took a deep breath "....Were both.....kinda....like you?

Iskall shifted. "Like....romantically"

Mumbos mind took a minute to catch up, but when it did, Mumbo gave a relieved laugh. "Oh, oh thank god....." Mumbo smiled, kissing each of the men.

He giggled as they looked back at him with soft and loving eyes, and Mumbo found it easy to ignore the pain down below, all he did was focus on the people inform of him.

The men he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they got together and are all boyfriends!!!  
> The end!!!


End file.
